No es lo que yo llamo diversión
by AlmaEscritora
Summary: BoruSara. Naruto y Sakura, viendo lo mal que se llevan sus respectivos hijos, han decidido organizar las vacaciones de verano de tal forma que los pequeños tengan que relacionarse entre sí con la esperanza de que consigan congeniar y, quizá, pueda surgir entre ellos algo más que una simple amistad...


¡Hola! Esta vez traigo un songfic BoruSara. Tenía ganas de escribir uno desde hace tiempo y, bueno, he aquí el resultado. La canción que he elegido es de la película_ La Princesa Cisne_ (La versión en español de España), aunque he cambiado algunas cosillas de la letra para que "pegara". Además, está escrito como una pequeña obra de teatro de dos actos (el último acto sólo tiene una escena), lo cual también es una pequeña innovación para mí en este mundillo de Fan Fiction.

Antes de que empecéis a leer, me gustaría poneros un poco en situación, porque si no quizá pueda resultar algo confuso. Naruto y Sakura, viendo lo mal que se llevan sus hijos, han decidido organizar las vacaciones de verano de tal forma que los pequeños tengan que relacionarse entre sí con la esperanza de que consigan congeniar y, quizá, pueda surgir entre ellos algo más que una simple amistad...

Poco más me queda añadir, salvo que espero que disfrutéis al leerlo tanto o más que yo al escribirlo :3

¡Un saludo!

DISCLAIMER: Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen, se los he cogido prestados a Mashashi Kishimoto por una buena causa.

ACTO I

ESCENA I

_(Se abre el telón y aparecen en escena Sakura y Naruto hablando en susurros.)_

SAKURA: Bueno, entonces está decidido. Iremos a casa de mis padres.

NARUTO: Será lo mejor, a Hinata no ha terminado de convencerle nuestro plan, dice que no puede acabar bien.

SAKURA: No paaaasa nada, ya verás como terminarán por hacer buenas migas, y si no… (_Alza el puño, provocando que una gota de sudor se deslice por la cara de su amigo)._

NARUTO: En fin, si vemos que están a punto de matarse, siempre podemos separarlos.

SAKURA: ¡Cerremos el trato! (_Se estrechan las manos y salen de escena, riendo maliciosamente)._

ESCENA II

_(Aparecen: desde el lado derecho SAKURA llevando de la mano a SARADA; desde el lado izquierdo, NARUTO llevando a BOLT de la mano. Ambos niños se retuercen y tratan de librarse del firme agarre de sus padres, sin éxito. Al llegar al centro del escenario, NARUTO y SAKURA los sitúan uno frente al otro y les dan un pequeño empujón. BOLT y SARADA apartan la vista, visiblemente molestos)_

SAKURA: Vamos Sarada, no seas maleducada, ¡saluda!

NARUTO: Venga , hombre, ¡saluda!

(_SAKURA y NARUTO intercambian una mirada cómplice. Comienza a sonar una música ascendente. Salen SASUKE, HINATA y HIMAWARI, situándose al fondo. SAKURA y NARUTO se les unen. BOLT y SARADA se quedan a solas en medio del escenario. La música aumenta el volumen y comienzan a cantar). _

BOLT: Tendré a esta tonta aquí todo el verano, y no boxea ni caza un ratón.

SARADA: Qué presumido…

BOLT: Sólo toca el piano…

LOS DOS: Con mucha suerte tendré el sarampión.

BOLT: Mil gracias por venir.

SARADA: Mil gracias te doy yo.

LOS DOS: Ya no hay solución.

SARADA: No es lo que yo llamo…

LOS DOS: No es lo que yo llamo diversión.

SAKURA: Los niños juegan y congenian mucho.

NARUTO: Las alianzas dan prosperidad.

HINATA: Querido Hokage ese es el punto justo.

SASUKE: ¡Qué diplomacia!

SAKURA: ¡Qué oportunidad! Cerrado el trato está.

NARUTO: Sellado quedará.

SAKURA: Boda y transacción.

NARUTO: Es lo que yo llamo

SAKURA: Yo soy quien lo llama

LOS DOS: una unión

HINATA: ¡Qué ilusión!

ESCENA III

(_Aparece SARADA en su habitación, ya más mayor, preparándose con mucha parsimonia para tardar todo lo posible. SASUKE llama a la puerta)_

SASUKE: Por el Sabio no tardes hija, que Naruto nos espera.

SARADA: Pues aún me tengo que peinar y el viaje me marea.

_(Salen de escena y aparecen NARUTO, HINATA y BOLT)_

NARUTO: (_mirando su teléfono)_ Ya anuncian su llegada, (_a Bolt)_ ¿así es como la esperas?

BOLT: Si me haces verla un día más no es raro que me muera.

NARUTO: (_suspirando y dirigiéndose a HINATA) _Sé que serán pareja algún día…

HINATA: ¡Qué alegría!

_(Salen)_

ESCENA IV

(_Han pasado algunos años. Aparecen BOLT y SHIKADAI huyendo de SARADA, que les sigue los talones por toda la casa, visiblemente malhumorada)_

BOLT: (_a Shikadai)_ ¿Por qué nos sigue siempre a todas partes?

SARADA: ¡Hey, un momento!

BOLT: (_a Shikadai) _Venga, ¡corre más! _(escondiéndose en un cuarto) _Qué tonta es…. (_escribe "fuera las chicas" en un cartel) _¡Ya está! No hay quien la aguante.

SHIKADAI: (_colgando el cartel de la puerta)_ Fuera las chicas, ¡déjanos en paz!

SARADA: ¡Me habéis vuelto a engañar!

BOLT Y SHIKADAI: ¡Tú déjanos jugar!

SARADA: ¡Es una traición! (_quema el cartel y la puerta con un katon. Entran en escena SASUKE y NARUTO para separarlos)_ No es lo que yo llamo…

BOLT, SHIKADAI Y SARADA: No es lo que yo llamo diversión.

ACTO II

ESCENA I

(_Aparecen SHIKADAI, BOLT, CHOUCHOU y SARADA ya adolescentes. Están jugando a las cartas en la fiesta de cumpleaños de SARADA, a la cual SAKURA le ha obligado a invitar a BOLT)._

BOLT: (_susurra a SHIKADAI) _Me quiere hacer jugar a los disfraces, (_señalando como SARADA saluda a otro chico que pasa por el fondo) _no hace otra cosa que coquetear.

SHIKADAI: (_susurra a BOLT)_ Te gusta un poco aunque la rechaces.

BOLT: (_Susurra a SHIKADAI_) Si pierde el juego aún me gusta más… (_en voz alta, para todos) _Cuatro sietes y un diez.

SARADA: Pues gano yo otra vez….

SHIKADAI, BOLT y CHOUCHOU: Otra humillación….

SARADA: Es lo que yo llamo…

BOLT: No es lo que yo llamo…

TODOS: ¡Diversión!

FIN


End file.
